1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composite material for enhancing traction, and, more particularly, to encapsulating very hard fine chips within a hard covering material and dispersing the resulting covered particles within a relatively soft base material.
2. Description of the Art
Friction plays an important role in various aspects of life. For example, frictional forces between tires and a road surface are the means by which automobiles start and stop. Generally, a road surface is irregular on a magnified level, so that slight protrusions on a tire interact with slight indentations in the road surface, and slight indentations in a tire interact with slight protrusions on the road surface; the result is satisfactory traction between the tire and the road surface. Although ice also has an irregular surface on a magnified level, the pressure exerted on the ice by the tires causes the surface of the ice to melt and re-freeze in such a manner that the ice becomes smooth. When a road surface becomes icy, or otherwise slippery, the traction between the tires and the road surface, by definition, decreases. As a result, it becomes more difficult to start and stop the automobile, as well as change directions.
Various attempts have been made to enhance tire traction under slippery driving conditions. For example, it was once common to drive metal spikes partially into tires or to wrap metal chains around tires. The portions of the spikes or chains that protruded from the tire bit into the ice and provided satisfactory traction. However, the use of such spikes or chains damaged the road and generated harmful dust, and as a result, their use has been discouraged.
Another example involves the use of special rubber that remains relatively pliable in cold temperatures, so that tires made of such rubber are less likely to smooth over an icy surface. Additionally, special tread patterns may be applied to tires to enhance their traction capabilities. Such improvements do not damage the road nor generate dust, but they only minimally enhance traction as compared to the spikes or chains. Thus, it is desirable to have material for enhancing the traction between tires and road surfaces without any adverse side effects, and, generally, to have material for enhancing traction between various contact surfaces.